A high-performance portable communication terminal provided with an imaging function, such as so-called smartphone, is becoming popular and, a service (hereinafter referred to as “AR service”) which is applied the AR (Augmented Reality) technology to such terminal device is realized. In the AR service, since additional information is superimposed on the captured image picked up by the terminal in real time, various information may be easily obtained in a place where captured, as National Patent Publication No. 2008-510254, for example.
In a case of superimposing information on the captured image and in a case where there are a plurality of subjects in the image, it is required a position alignment for correctly associating the information to be superimposed and each subject. As one method of the position alignment, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2009-230255 discloses that the subject is specified by performing image recognition on the captured image and applying matching with various captured images accumulated in a database on a network.
According to this method, a huge variety of reference images will be accumulated in the database as the AR service is better. For example, in a case of superimposing the information about a certain store on a captured image, the information can be superimposed not only on an external appearance image of the store but also on images of products, and/or the like, which are captured in the store. In this case, even if captured images relates to the same store, there are an image in which the external appearance of the store is photographed from the outside, and images in which articles, and/or the like, are photographed indoors. Specifically, since the distances to the subject and the angles of view thereof are different, various images in which the scales of the subject in the images are different are captured.
In a case of performing image matching in such a situation, there is a possibility of taking a certain time for the matching and being erroneously recognized, unless the scale of the subject in the captured image is not considered.
The present disclosure is made in view of the above mentioned actual condition, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide an information display system, an information display apparatus, an information provision apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium which can improve the convenience in the AR service.